


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Demon AU, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, THE WORLD NEEDS MORE CHARVELLE AND THAT IS THE PLAN HERE, Werewolf AU, Will update as I wirte, angel au, im too much charvelle trash, no destiel tbh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: 100 Chapters. 100-ish AUs. Some chapters will relate to one another. Some are one shots. Enjoy 100 chapters of Charvelle





	1. Gotta Catch Them All

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda of stole this idea from a friend but she did 100 chapters in 100 days and I can't do that with school and everything. So I'm going to do 100 chapters of Charvelle even if it kills me. AUs will be updated as chapters are written and so will characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Charlie playing Pokemon Go is going to get herself hurt

“Charlie...we are trying to hunt a ghost and you’re doing something on your phone instead…” Jo looked over at the redhead who was paying more attention to her phone instead.

They were on a case with a murdering ghost who was haunting a mansion that was like any ghost, killing people. Just this one is killing people by drowning people. Some teen was drowned by his abusive mother. And now he’s killing people who come into the house. So Dean and Sam gave the job off to the hunter couple. And now with this game called Pokemon Go, Charlie was more into it then the job itself.

“There’s a Magikarp nearby and I want it!” Charlie said with a smile.

“Charlie, we have a killer ghost on our hands and you would rather play that game?” She arched a eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“I can do both.” Charlie went to take a step and Jo noticed there wasn’t any floor board.

Quickly the blonde ran over to her and grabbed her by the jacket. She jerked her back into her arms and Charlie looked panicked for a second. She then noticed the missing floor and held onto Jo even more.

“Okay, you need to put away the phone or I’m going to land in the hospital because I was protecting your ass.” 

“Ok.” Charlie let go of her and turned off her phone.

“Thank you. Now let’s hunt the ghost.” Jo gave her a kiss before she walked off.

* * *

The two were passed out in the hotel room. Their arms and legs intertwine with each other. The bed sheets only covered their lower legs from the heat. The AC was broken in their hotel room so they slept in boxers and tanks. Jo had a self made REO Speedwagon and Charlie in one of her various Harry Potter ones.

But they both woke up to Charlie's phone going off because of Pokemon Go which caused Jo to groan.

“Charlie, I’m going to destroy your phone.” She said.

“Sush. You have your knives.” Charlie reached over for her phone. She sat up and looked at it.

“Oh there is a Snorlax!” Charlie got out of bed and tripped over something.

Jo quickly got up and over to her, “Are you okay?!” She asked.

“Yeah. I think I tripped over your shotgun.” Jo looked over and saw her shotgun lying there.

“Sorry. But you need to watch where you’re going. You should also stop playing that game.” Jo said.

“But it’s fun.” Charlie sat herself up.

“I don’t care. You’re going to keep hurting yourself. No more.” Jo looked at her and saw her pouting. And that was something she couldn’t say no to.

“But…”

Jo groaned. “Just watch where you’re going. Got it?” She said.

Charlie smiled and gave her a kiss. “I promise!”

“Good. Get back to bed and turn it off. I want to sleep.” Jo crawled over her to get back into the bed.

“That I will do.”


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just need to relax at the beach

Everyone needed a break. Even hunters. So after the four of them went to the beach after they dealt with a large vampire nest. They never needed a four man team for a vampire nest but it worked. Dean and Jo took a good chunk of damage. Both had las marks on their arms and Jo had some on her face. But they would be fine.

Jo and Dean sat under a umbrella as they watch Sam and Charlie pick up seashells. Jo sat there with a smile as she watched her girlfriend smile and walk around in a bikini top with a  skirt wrapped around her waist. Sam was just in a t-shirt and shorts. Jo had on her flannel button-up on over her bathing suit while Dean was in his jeans and his undershirt. Trying to get him to change was a challenge.

“Sometimes I wondered how you ended up with Charlie when you had a huge crush on me.” Dean said. Jo looked at him. 

“Because I’m good and so is she.” Jo smiled.

Dean nodded his head. “So does that mean you’re gay?”

“Bisexual Dean. I’m bi.” 

“Got it. You never talk about it so…”

“Also will not be doing a three way with you. I am so over you cause I have that hot thing.” Jo chuckled as they came over. Charlie took a seat and held up a light blue shell.

“Look what we found!” She said with a smile.

“Oh wow. Nice.” Jo said as she looked at it.

“We saw nicer ones in the water but Charlie didn’t want to get near the water.” Sam said.

“Why’s that Char?” Dean asked.

“She’s afraid of water since she read that lake case you had. The kid ghost drowning everyone.” Jo looked at Charlie who was blushing and embarrassed.

Dean put his hands on Charlie’s shoulder. “Hey it’s fine. We all get scared of stuff. Like Sammy is afraid of clowns and imagine how bad it is for him to deal with clowns on cases.” He said.

“Thanks. It just scares me that the ocean can have ghost or monsters in there.” She said.

“Oh yeah. It’s understandable. But you have Jo to protect you.” Sam gave the blonde a smile.

Jo looked over at Charlie, “You want me to carry you into the water? You stay on my back and I’ll go in.”

“Really? Promise you won’t drop me in it?”

“I won’t. Come on.” Jo stood up and looked at her. 

Charlie smiled and stood up as she handed the shell to Sam. With ease, she jumped on Jo’s back and she caught her. It was without a doubt Jo was the stronger of the two. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo’s neck as they started to head towards the ocean. Jo made her way into the water to where it was reaching her knees. 

The redhead looked down and kicked the water some. Jo looked over her shoulder and smiled at Charlie. She could honestly stare at her all day. Especially with the sunlight shining down on her like it was, making her look like an angel. She started to move out a bit more and then slipped on something.

Charlie noticed what happening. “OH GOD!” She yelled as Jo dropped her into the ocean with her following.

Jo got up and pushed the hair out of her face and looked for Charlie. She pulled her up and held onto her. Charlie pulled the hair out of her face as they heard the laughter from Sam and Dean. The girlfriends looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Jo hurried out of the ocean and ran to them, tackling Dean to the ground and started to hit him.

“Why you laughing punk?!” She asked as Dean laughed.

“You fell!” Dean said as he laughed.

“I’m going to kick your ass Winchester!” Jo said as Charlie came over.

“Okay come on Jo.” She pulled him off and looked at Sam. He smiled and held up his hands.

“I don’t want any of Jo trying to kick my ass. But be thankful there wasn’t a wave coming in as you two tried to get up or as you fell.” Sam said.

“If it happen as they fell, that would have been hilarious.” Dean said.

“Undertow Dean. We could have been taken further into the ocean and that would have been horrible for all of us.” The younger brother said.

“True. We wouldn’t want that for our little girls.” Dean grinned.

“I’m going to kick your ass Dean.” Jo said as she went to hit him again.

Dean winced as Jo reached over for a towel. She wrapped it around Charlie and smiled. She kissed her on the nose which made Charlie smile. They were lucky. Finding love in their lifestyle was difficult. And it never lasted for someone but they made it work. Plus it made the brothers happy to see that they found each other.


	3. Eyes on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t ever leave you. And those hellhounds, they are never coming after you again. If they do, they will have to get through me. Remember, you got me out of the dijnn nightmare. I’ll get you out of yours alright?”

The nights never got easier for her. It had been six years since Cartridge and five since she was released from the hospital, fully healed. She found Sam and Dean and traveled with them most of the time. The rest she would be in the bunker alone. They knew she needed it. She lost her mother that day and have serve survivor’s guilt. And no matter what Sam or Dean did, it never made things easier.

She had nightmares of that day. The hellhounds tearing apart her stomach, the sound of the bomb going off, and the intense pain from the burn marks and the claw. She would wake up screaming and one of the brothers would come running in to calm her down. It got to the point, they had to ask Castiel to put her out so she could sleep.

But it all change when Charlie came into her life.

The newbie hunter confessed she knew who she was because of a book series that was written about them. It made Jo blush knowing she was in a book. It also meant Charlie knew about her crush on Dean before. But it didn’t stop Charlie from making moves on Jo. And the huntress didn’t think she would had been submissive to her but it happen.

It was after a hunt with dijnn where she and Dean had to go into her from the nightmare it created, she kissed the fellow huntress. She even went with her to visit her mother in the hospital. It was painful for her but she knew Charlie needed it.

But since the kiss, the nightmares didn’t bother her as much when Charlie slept with her, keeping Jo close to her. It was her safety net. Charlie didn’t just fight monsters and demons, she fought away the demons in Jo’s head. And it was prefect for Jo.

Until Charlie left for OZ. The nightmares came back because the women she fell for was gone. Not only did Jo wake up from the nightmares but she would cry because she felt alone. It put the brothers in a difficult position once again. She just stayed in the bunker.

When they found Charlie, Jo went with them and knew something was wrong because of how Charlie flirted with her. She didn’t get dirty with her flirts. Though when she saw there was two Charlie’s, she couldn’t help but to think of thoughts that would have honestly made Charlie proud. Once she was whole again, Jo pulled her in and kissed her.

The nightmares would disappear again for a while. Charlie had been back for almost a month when she was awoke by Jo screaming in terror. Quickly she pulled the blonde into her arms and comfort her. Then she felt Jo grabbing onto her for dear life like she was going to leave again.

Charlie kissed her on the head. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No. No. You’re going to leave me again. Don’t leave me.” Jo sobbed.  Her breathing started to pick up and she started to shake. Charlie could fell Jo sweating really badly. Jo was having a panic attack.

Charlie moved herself to look at Jo. “Keep your eyes on me.” She said softly.

Jo kept breathing heavy but looked at Charlie. She felt Charlie run her hands through her hair as she calmed her down. Charlie looked at her and moved her face close to hers.

“I won’t ever leave you. And those hellhounds, they are never coming after you again. If they do, they will have to get through me. Remember, you got me out of the dijnn nightmare. I’ll get you out of yours alright?” She said, wiping Jo’s tears away.

Jo nodded her head. Charlie smiled and kissed her as the door open. Sam and Dean were standing there holding guns in their hands. Sometimes when Jo screamed, it sounded like she was being attacked. They knew that wasn’t the case but with everyone’s track record, they were always prepared. They looked at the two.

“The nightmares?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I have it under control.” Charlie looked at them as Jo rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Alright. I’ll put tea on the help with the nerves.” Sam said before he walked away.

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Charlie said as Dean left.

She looked back at Jo and brushed her hair out of her face. She did feel guilty leaving Jo for that time while she was in Oz. Each night she sat there, wondering if there was a way to contact Jo but there wasn’t. The redhead looked at the blonde who had seem to calm down now.

“Want to get some tea?” she asked softly.

“I want whiskey.” Jo muttered which caused Charlie to laugh.

“We’ll mix some.” She said as she started to get out of the bed.

 


	4. Let's have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward time with parents...

“Now if they got married, Jo would argue about wearing a dress you know.” Jody said as she handed Ellen a glass of whiskey.

Donna and Ellen sat on the couch as Jody took a seat on the recliner. The two girls had been friends since middle school into their junior year of high school. Which mean the three parents had become close from the sleep-overs, gaming matches, comic conventions, and carpooling to school. And they were the first to notice how close the girls became to where Charlie had come out as gay and Jo refuse to say what her sexual identity was. But they were sure they had an idea.

Mostly it was because now, they noticed Jo would blush around Charlie when she would be in her bathing suit or some of her cosplay and larping costumes. Even when it was homecoming Jo would be blushing and stumbling over her words. But they weren’t going to pressure her to come out.

Though it changed when Jo did a prom proposal to Charlie which was the official sign that they had started dating and the transition for the two was a bit weird. They would hear the two talking what now changes and what would be new. It was difficult from being friends for so long and turn into girlfriends. But in reality, the three of them expected it to happen at some point.

“Now Jody-O I’m sure if Charlie asked her, Jo would wear a dress. She is wearing one to prom.” Donna said with a smile.

“Plus if I told her she’s wearing a wedding dress, she will wear one.” Ellen took a sip of her whiskey.

“You know she’s going to fight it?” Jody said.

“Yeah but for Charlie, she’ll do it in the end.” Ellen said.

“Now would they be the girls to do it indoors or outdoors?” Donna asked.

“Outdoors.” Ellen and Jody said at once as they heard the door open. They looked over and saw Jo and Charlie coming in, hand in hand. They both froze when they saw their parents standing there.

“Oh god…what happen?” Charlie asked.

“Oh nothing sweetie. We’re just talking about how your wedding would be when it happens.” Donna said with a smile which cause Jo’s eyes to widen and Charlie to blush.

“No. No. Please don’t.” Charlie said.

“We just started to date. Please stop.” Jo said.

“Oh! Which reminds me, girls sit down.” Ellen said.

“No. Especially if you’re going to talk about weddings.” Jo said.

“We’re not going to do that. Just sit down.” Jody said.

They both took a deep breathe in as they started to walk over to the love seat. They sat down and watch their mothers look like they were trying to figure out what to say. And that scared them and worried them. They exchanged looks until Ellen took a deep breathe in.

“Alright. So for you two, this is your first real relationship and we know you both will get to that point of a relationship-.”

“Are you giving us the sex talk?” Charlie interrupted.

“Yes.” Jody said.

“Nope.” Jo got up and started to walk away.

“Joanna Beth Harvelle, come over here and sit your ass down!” Ellen ordered. Jo stopped and looked at her.

“You two are in a relationship they won’t talk about at school. We are clearly in the same relationship. So yes we have to have the sex talk and Ellen agrees.” Jody said.

“But we are nowhere near ready for sex!” Charlie whined, not wanting to have this talk with her parents and her girlfriend.

“But it’s better to be safe sweetie. We want you two prepare.” Donna reached over and patted Charlie on the leg.

“And it’s not like we’re giving you condoms and showing how to use them.” Ellen said which made Jo want to leave even more.

“Because we don’t have condoms for this!” Jo said.

“Well…” Jody said which caused Jo, Charlie, and Ellen to look at her. Donna kept quiet and kept her eyes on the girls.

“They do make something for safe sex for those who have vaginas. They are called dental dams and it’s this piece of latex that you cover with and you can slide your fingers in with, tongue, and even rubbing.” Jody said.

“Jody, I’m going to stop you there because I don’t need to know about it myself.” Ellen said.

“Yes please.” Jo put her hands over her head.

“But still girls, you need to know proper protection. And this is not comfortable for the two of you so I’ll give you a link later.” Donna said which made Charlie smiled.

“Thank you.” She said which made Donna smiled.

“But still girls, you need to be safe.” Ellen said.

“Ok. Just don’t bring this up again.” Jo said.

“Fine. Go do your homework while we talk about wedding cakes.” Jody said which caused both girls to groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Charlie will be Jody and Donna's daughter in AUs when she's in high school


	5. Forever 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ahead of time, there is a slight trigger warning for suicide. It's only mention. Also the end does seem rushed but it's not. The original ending became too difficult to write as in way to painful to where I had to delete it and re-write something.

Charlie stood in front of the painting she had been staring at for hours. It was eery how much she looked like the girl in it. Her art history class came here to work on assignment. They would only have to meet by the front at two. While she was looking, she found this one.  _ The Redhair Angel _ . Joanna Harvelle. 1896.

“You seem to be enjoying this painting?” Charlie turned to her side and saw a blonde standing beside her in a red and black flannel, jeans and boots. She was beautiful.

“Oh yeah. It just looks like me a lot.” Charlie looked back at the painting.

“The similarity is uncanny. I’m Jo.” Charlie looked back at her and smiled.

“I’m Charlie.”

“So Charlie, can I buy you a coffee? I know quite about this painting and the artist. I can tell you about it.” Jo smiled as she looked at the girl which caused Charlie to blush.

“Um, I’m here with a class.”

“There’s a coffee shop here. Come on.” Jo started to walk away and Charlie couldn’t help but to follow her.

“So the girl in the painting was her lover?” Charlie asked as Jo took a sip of her coffee.

“Yes. And they weren’t allowed to be together. So they married a set of brothers who were aware of their love and wa willing to help them have their love affair. So Joanna chose one night to paint her lover. After the painting was discovered, the two were thrown in jail for three years. Joanna and her husband were forced back to England because of the love affair.” She said.

“Did they ever see each other again?”

“No but they wrote to each other until Celeste died of TB at the age of twenty seven.”

“How old was Joanna at her death.”

“Forty five. She had two children, one she named Celeste.” Jo looked at Charlie who was wide eye.

“Wow. You really know your stuff about her.”

“Well I wrote my thesis on her. She was my inspiration as a painter. So much realism and emotion in her painting. It was the only one she did that people know about. Once she was release from jail, she never painted again. She lost her muse. And losing your muse is the hardest thing ever.” Jo ran her fingers along her cup before she finished it up. She pulled out a pen and started to doodle on it.

“I can see that from the painting. She showed she loved Celeste by painting her in a angelic glow.” 

“That was sunlight.” Jo said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. She was painted by the window.”

Charlie arched an eyebrow. “There wasn’t a window in the painting. How do you know she was painting by a window?”

Jo stopped for a second. “I just assume that’s the case. It would make sense.” She started to draw again. 

“I don’t know. It just makes sense. She has realism. If there was an angelic glow, it wouldn’t be that case,” Jo put the cup on the table, sliding it to Charlie, “So I would like to see you again. My number is on the cup. Nice to meet you Charlie.” She stood up with a smile before she left.

Charlie took the cup and saw a cartoon version of Charlie with a number beside her. She couldn’t be help but to smile. It was adorable. She looked up where Jo left. Yeah she would be calling her.

* * *

“Oh wow, you are really good.” Charlie said as she looked through Jo’s paintings.

After they went on their third date, Jo invited Charlie to her studio apartment to see her paintings. They were amazing. A bit dark though. They were skeletons, monsters, and ghost. But they were so good. She didn’t know why Jo didn’t have a gallery or anything. Instead she worked in a bar. Charlie thought it was a waste for her talent.

“Thanks.” Jo smiled as she leaned against the wall.

“Why don’t you show them off?” She asked.

“No one want to see them. They are really creepy. I could only get a showing at Halloween.”

“Why not put them online? Like a blog? Tumblr would go nuts over these.”

“Tumblr?” Charlie looked at her, confused.

“It’s a blogging site. But trust me, they would love this stuff.” She said as Jo stated to walk over to her.

“I don’t know.” Jo started to rub her neck.

“Come on. You never know till you try. It could lead to your big break.” Charlie smiled.

“Maybe later.” She reached over and took hold Charlie by the hand.

Charlie couldn’t help but to smile as she was pulled into Jo’s arms. The artist smiled as she leaned in and kissed Charlie. Both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the touch of the other’s lips. They kept kissing it something hit Charlie. She pulled back as memories started to flood her head. 

The background of the artist Joanna was Jo. And Celeste was her. She remember the two of them being thrown into jail. Being forced to stay in the United States with Sam while Jo and Dean went to the U.K. It was one of their past lives. How did she not remember it all but Jo did? She looked up at her. Jo knew from the look in her eyes.

“You remember?” She asked.

“Yeah...How is it that I couldn’t remember?”

“I don’t know. I was scared to bring it up to you in fear of scaring you away. I couldn’t lose you again.” Jo said softly.

Charlie was the only person to ever see Jo be vulnerable and this was one of those moments. She was always strong but when it came to her, Jo was weak and strong at the same time. She just wanted to keep her near and never lose her. She remember the first letter from back then. It was tear stained. 

She felt a hand on her face and saw Jo gently cupping her. Oh god how much she missed her touch. Her scent. The way she talked, laughed, and smiled. Everything. But there was something in her that made her think there was more. Like there was more memories but she could only remember the one. 

Jo leaned in and kissed her again. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” Charlie said.

* * *

Jo stood in the corner of the gallery as everyone looked at her artwork. With their memories intact, Charlie was pushing her more and more to get a gallery showing with her artwork. She was a painter and had evolved in her style. No one would know she was the same person who painted  _ Redhair Angel.  _ Jo rubbed her arm as Charlie came over.

“So there are people who want to buy your artwork.” She said a smile.

Jo gave a uncomfortable smile. “Great.”

Charlie noticed the smile. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really want to deal with people. Still bad memories from our previous life when it came to my artwork.” She said.

“Is that why you didn’t want to show them off?”

“Kinda of.”

“Oh.” Charlie said with a nod.

“Yeah.” Jo looked at everyone then looked back at Charlie, “Um, you go handle the purchase.” 

“Alright.” Charlie gave her a kiss before she went off.

Jo watched her for a second before she left the gallery through the back. She needed some air. She was scared something was going to happen to them. It was a gut feeling. Jo stood there for a bit before she heard the police sirens. Her gut dropped when she heard them.

“CHARLIE!” She yelled as she ran inside.

When she came in, she saw the police with Charlie and arresting her. Jo headed over to her but a officer got in her way. So she listen to them read her the Miranda rights. Charlie looked over at Jo with sadness in her eyes. What did Charlie do? She watched them take Charlie out of the gallery.

“What did she do?” Jo looked at the officer that stopped her.

“She’s under arrest for terrorism.”

* * *

Charlie wasn’t her real name. It was Celeste Middleton of course. In reality, Jo hated the name Celeste. Charlie was more suiting. And now she was serving sixty years for hacker terrorism. She hated into the Pentagon and released financial spendings and emails showing how corrupt the government was. Charlie had somewhat been in hiding and they caught up to her.

It killed Jo. Charlie was stuck in prison by herself. And there was nothing she could do to help. The lawyer they afford couldn’t get Charlie out of prison time. Right when Jo got her back, she was out of her reach.

It had been two years since she went to prison. Every day she would go see her. Make her time there better. She knew Prison was hell. So coming in was the one thing that always made Charlie’s day. Granted each day they would see each other, it was the same conversations. Not much happen in between visits. 

Soon enough Charlie told her to come in twice a week so Jo could live a life. Plus the time apart gave them something to talk about when Jo came to see her. And Jo agreed. When there was nothing to talk about, it was hard to come in.

But it encouraged Jo to try to get Charlie’s case appealed to get her out. She saved up enough money to high one of the best attorneys she could. And they got the case approved to be heard. But it was too late.

It was Charlie’s 27th Birthday and Jo got a phone call that she was killed during a prison riot.

Jo killed herself a couple of years later after losing a battle to depression.

 

Fuck Art. Fuck 27.


	6. Broken Jaws

Charlie ran through the hallway, looking for Jo’s room. Jo went out on a hunt with Dean and she got the call from the hospital that Jo had been admitted. Sam got the call about Dean. The brother had only suffered from a broken collarbone. Jo on the other hand was sent into surgery . 

The redhead looked at each room looking for Jo’s name. Unlike the brothers who used fake names, Jo never had to. Especially because Ellen would wire her money and had gotten her insurance. It took a few minute before she finally found her room. She went in and saw her awake. Jo had a high metabolism so the anesthesia must have worn off. Her face was beaten with gaze on the right side of her ear. Her left arm was wrapped around her torso and her right leg lifted up in a hammock. 

“Hey.” Jo mumbled out.

“What the fuck happen?” Charlie asked coming in. She noticed Jo’s mouth was wired shut as well.

“Rawhead. Got separated from Dean and fought it myself.” Jo said.

“You idiot. Dean only has a broken collarbone. What did you need surgery for?”

Jo pointed to her gaze on the side. “Glass in my head.” She said.

“Oh.” Charlie said as Dean and Sam came in. 

“So you’re going to be here for a couple of days.” Dean said.

“Which also means you’re bunker bound till your cast come off. Charlie you going to stay to take care of her?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Of course.” Charlie said with a nod.

* * *

“JO NO!” Charlie ran after the hunter as she tried to roll away towards the gun range.

Jo groaned as Charlie grabbed the wheelchair and brought her back. She had a scar on the side of her face from the glass and surgery. Her mouth was still wired shut but not as much as before. The hunter was trapped in the bunker and couldn’t do anything.

“I’m bored.” Her voice was a bit more clear than before. 

“I know but take this as a lesson to why you don’t fight monsters with super strength on your own.” She rolled her back towards the main room and locked the wheelchair. 

“Bite me.” Jo muttered.

“You like it when I do that.” Charlie said which caused Jo to blush.

The redhead pulled out her phone and pulled up her calendar on it. “Hey it’s only been four weeks. Just four more and you can get out of your cast.” Charlie siad.

“Why can’t Castiel heal me? Makes this so much easier.”

“Because we all agree you need to heal normal for once and to also take a break. So you can deal with it. Got it?” Charlie locked her wheelchair in place once they got back into the main room.

“You’re an asshole.”

* * *

Jo moved her jaw around as well as her hand. Both her cast where off and her jaw was free. Dean and Sam smirked as they watched her. Charlie was out on a case so they took her to get her cast remove. Now the issue was to stop Jo from packing up and going off to join to Charlie.

“Where is Charlie?” She asked.

“New York for a hunt. And if she finds out you’re coming out after her, she’ll put you back into those cast.” Sam said.

“She couldn’t lay a hand on me.” Jo smirked.

“Jo, you’re foot was in a cast and you’re weak. You can’t match the speed for a bit.” Dean watched her head towards their weapon storaged.

“And your point?”

“She’ll kick your ass.” 

“I’ll like to see her try.”

“See me try what?” They all turned and saw Charlie with her duffle bag and a busted lip.

“What did you go after?” Jo hurried over when she saw the busted lip.

“A ghost. And I tripped actually.” Charlie said as Jo put her hand on Charlie’s face.

“Really?” She asked.

“Shut up. Now answer my question.”

“...try to kick my ass.” Jo said.

“Oh I would own it and you know it.” Charlie smirked, “There is a reason why I’m the top in the relationship!”

Jo blushed as the brothers laughed, “Shut up!”


	7. In the Face

“You hate sports.” Adam said looking at Charlie who was watching the game closely.

The redhead had been coming to every Lacrosse game and even some of the practices when her class didn’t interfere. All because of number 4 Center: Jo Harvelle. She transferred in over the summer and moved onto the same floor as Charlie. And she was beautiful. Charlie couldn’t help but to stare at her each time she was near. The second she found out she was on the Lacrosse team, she started to show up at their games and open practice. And this time she dragged Adam along with her.

“So?” Charlie asked.

“Why did you come?” Adam leaned into her which caused her to look at him.

“It’s none of your business.” 

“Charlie, you dragged me along with you. There has to be a reason to why you forced me to come.” 

Charlie sighed. “Fine.” She sat up straight, “Number 4.”

Adam looked onto the field and saw her running across the field and throwing the ball into the goal. “So school girl crush?” 

“Shut up.” Charlie crossed her arms.

“What makes her special beside being a jock? I mean this is high school. So hormones?”

“You’re just as bad as your brothers.” 

“Well we’re in boarding school. Someone needs to be the asshole.” Adam leaned back on the bleachers. 

“You don’t need to be it.” Charlie said.

Next thing she knew, a ball hit her in the face. Instantly she fell to the side and covered her nose. Adam went over as Jo ran over, taking off her helmet. Adam removed Charlie’s hand and saw the bloody nose.

“Is she okay?” Jo asked as Adam sat her up.

“I think my nose is broken.” Charlie said. 

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I miss aimed the ball. Let me get you inside.” Jo set her stuff down and took ahold of Charlie.

The lacrosse player helped her towards the locker room. Once they were in, Charlie lied down on the bench as Jo went into the coach’s office to look for the first aid kit. The second it was in her hands, she went over to Charlie and sat her back up. 

“Nope, it’s better for me to lie down.” Charlie said as she tried to do so.

“No. I need you up so I can clean the blood. Listen I’m so sorry.” Jo said as she opened the kit and started to clean up the blood.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention.” Charlie said as she looked at her.

“No it’s not. I have perfect aim. I don’t do this. Never did. But this is a good excuse to talk to you.” Jo gave a small smile which caused Charlie to blush.

“What?” She asked.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to approach you and say hi and then ask you out. At least this would be a funny story.” 

“Uh…” Charlie just stared at her as Jo smirked.

* * *

“So she hits you with a lacrosse ball then asked you out to dinner? Wow.” Adam said as he sat on Charlie’s room.

Her nose was bandages over it and was black and blue. “Yep and clearly she doesn’t care about this.”

“Well she did ask you out.” After Adam’s words were spoken, a pillow hit him in the head. He took it and threw it back and hit Charlie on the nose causing her to yelp.

“Sorry.” He said.

“Asshole.”

“You can be one too.” He said as there was a knock at her door. Adam reached over and opened it revealing Jo there in a flannel button up and jeans. 

“Hey. Just wanted to see how your nose is doing?” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well Adam here threw a pillow at me and it hit my nose.” Charlie said.

“Oh…” Jo looked at him.

“I didn’t mean it.” Adam shrugged his shoulders.

“I get that clearly.” Jo nodded her head.

“Anyways, I assume we’re still good for Friday?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. We still are.” Jo said with a smile.

“Good.” Charlie smiled.

* * *

Charlie walked to class wearing Jo’s jersey. After a couple of months they had started to date. So the tournament was starting and Charlie stole Jo’s jersey to wear over their uniform. She sat in her desk and felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jo.

“So this is where my jersey went?” She asked.

“Yep. Can’t I wear my girlfriend’s jersey to support her?” Charlie asked looking at her.

“True. But I’m going to need it back before the game.” Jo leaned into her.

“Well you can strip it off of me if you meet me at my dorm after classes.” Charlie grinned which made Jo grinned even more.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
